And I Love You Like Never Before
by GleekRosie
Summary: Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais je voulais tout de même m'excuser pour tout. Pour t'avoir brisé le cœur comme je l'ai fait, pour ne pas t'avoir parlé pendant un mois. Tu m'as terriblement manquée, et tu me manques toujours. -Résumé Nul, meilleure fic :
1. Chapter 1

VEILLE DE LA RENTRÉE MCKINLEY.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de la rentrée. C'était la dernière année pour presque tout le monde, sauf Brittany, Artie, Tina, Blaine et Sugar qui étaient des juniors. Santana n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de laisser Brittany seule avec pleins de lycéens, mais la blonde l'avait rassurée en lui affirmant que tout irait bien. Les deux adolescentes s'étaient mises ensemble au courant de l'été, peu après que Santana ait avoué ses sentiments pour Brittany. La Latina était follement amoureuse de Brittany, mais n'était pas tout à fait confortable avec sa sexualité, et voulait garder leur relation secrète, ce qui attristait un peu Brittany, qui ne comprenant pas vraiment, croyait que la Latina avait honte d'elle. Elles étaient en ce moment dans la chambre de Brittany, sur son lit, couchées sur le dos. Brittany avait la tête sur la poitrine de Santana, qui lui jouait dans les cheveux.

« San.. ? »

« Oui, chérie ? » Répondit la brune, tendrement.

« Tu sais.. Quand tu vas être partie, l'année prochaine.. Tu vas venir me visiter ? »

Santana se tourna sur le côté puis regarde Brittany dans les yeux.

« Brit.. Je vais venir te voir à chaque jour que j'ai un congé, je ne vais plus te lâcher, tu vas avoir marre de me voir, et tu pourras dire à tout le monde que… Enfin, je te promets que je vais venir te voir. »

La blonde hocha la tête positivement.

« Qu'est ce que tu allais dire à la fin ? » Santana soupira.

« Rien. » Brittany lui fit de faux yeux méchants qui lui fit avouer.

« J'allais dire.. '' tu pourras dire à tout le monde que tu as la meilleure petite amie du monde.'' Mais laisse tomber. » La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis fière d'être ta petite amie, moi ! J'aimerais que le monde entier le sache ! »

Santana se redressa en soupirant, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Brit.. On en a déjà parlé.. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… »

« Est… Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as honte de moi… ? Parce que je suis trop stupide ? »

»Brittany ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

La Latina avait crié, ce qu'elle regretta tout de suite lorsqu'elle vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Brittany. S'il y avait une chose qui faisait pleurer Brittany, c'était qu'on la traite de stupide, ou qu'on lui crie dessus. Et Santana savait tout ça.

« Britt…Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du crier… » Dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde, qui avait lâché une larme.

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi, Brit, jamais. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, tu es tout pour moi. Ne redis plus jamais ça. Et tu n'es pas stupide. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Tu as peut être de la difficulté a résoudre un problème mathématique, mais je ne connais seulement toi qui est capable de retenir une chorégraphie complètement seulement qu'en la regardant qu'une fois. Et n'oublie pas que tu connais tous les pokémons par cœur, sans exception, leurs noms et leurs pouvoirs. Moi, je ne connais que Pakichu, ou quelque chose comme ça… » La blonde rigola légèrement.

« C'est Pikachu, San'.. ! Et je t'aime aussi. » Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa avec une tendresse que la Latina n'avait jamais sentie.

Santana approfondis le baiser en caressant les cheveux de Brittany, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Les filles, vous… » La personne arrêta sa phrase en voyant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Santana se retira de Brittany à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'assoyant à l'autre bout du lit. Brittany jeta un regard à sa petite amie et remarqua qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« Maman ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de frapper ? »

« Oui... Je suis désolée, Brittany, je n'y avais pas pensé… Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je vais repasser plus tard… » Sur ces mots, la femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Dés qu'elle fut partie, Santana se leva, et avança vers l'endroit ou son manteau était placé.

« Je.. Je dois y aller. » Dit-elle, nerveusement, les yeux humides. Brittany s'avança vers elle.

« Mais San… Ma mère s'en fiche… ! »

« Je crois pas, Britt.. T'a vu comment elle nous a regardé… ? » Dit-elle, en mettant son manteau.

« D'accord…Je passe te chercher demain ? »

« Oui…Salut. » Sur ces mots, Santana ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta de l'autre coté, comme à l'habitude. Heureusement que la chambre de Brittany était au premier étage. Dés que la Latina fut partie, Brittany se laissa tomber sur son lit, en maudissant sa mère d'être entrée pendant un moment aussi précieux entre elle et sa petite amie. Elle y réfléchit encore quelques minutes, puis tomba endormie, encore tout habillée.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Rentrée McKinley.**

C'était le matin de la rentrée. Brittany était en train de choisir soigneusement les vêtements qu'elle allait porter pour la journée. Elle voulait faire plaisir à Santana, la consoler pour hier soir. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient s'échanger quelques 'Sweet Lady Kisses' entre les cours, comme l'année passée. Elle opta finalement pour une jupe rose qui montait en haut de son nombril et qui finissait en haut de ses genoux, avec une chemise beige, et plusieurs bijoux, comme colliers et bracelets. Elle prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. La sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau l'apaisait et la relaxait. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit enfin de la douche. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa, fit sa toilette, et descendit pour déjeuner avec ses parents qui étaient debout depuis longtemps.

« Bon matin, Brittany. » Lui dit son père, en lui faisant la bise, assis à la table avec un café, lisant le journal. La routine quoi !

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda sa mère, souriante comme toujours, en préparant le petit déjeuner.

« Ça va. » Dit Brittany, aussi souriante, en s'assoyant à la table, devant son père, pendant que sa mère lui servait le petit déjeuner.

Elle commença à manger rapidement, pour se dépêcher à aller voir sa petite amie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle mit son assiette dans l'évier, et fis la bise à ses parents.

« Je dois y aller, bonne journée ! » Brittany mit son sac sur ses épaules, et allait ouvrit la porte quand sa mère arriva derrière elle.

« Ma chérie, tu diras à Santana que je suis désolée pour hier, et que je suis heureuse pour vous, d'accord ? » Brittany se tourna vers sa mère et la pris dans ses bras.

« Merci Maman. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de se détacher d'elle doucement, et d'ouvrir la porte pour se glisser dehors.

L'air était frais, mais il faisait assez chaud pour un matin de septembre. Elle commença à marcher en direction de la maison de la Latina. Comme les deux adolescentes habitaient assez proche l'une de l'autre, 10 minutes plus tard environ, elle y était. Elle sonna à la porte, à laquelle on lui ouvrit immédiatement. Évidemment, c'était le jeune fille qui avait répondu, ses parents n'étant jamais à la maison, ils avaient un horaire trop chargé, qu'ils disaient. C'était pour ça que Santana passait le plus clair de son temps chez la blonde, Brittany n'aimait pas la savoir seule dans sa grande maison froide et sombre. Sombre, car lorsqu'elle était seule, Santana ne prenait jamais la peine d'ouvrir les lumières, et froide car il était difficile de chauffer l'immense maison étant quasiment vide. Dès qu'elle la vit, la brune prit tendrement Brittany dans ses bras, la fit entrer, puis referma la porte. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille, sans la lâcher

« Je suis désolée pour hier... J'ai paniqué. »

« Ça va, t'inquiète, ma mère m'a dit de te dire qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle était heureuse pour nous. » La brune se détacha de la blonde.

« Elle… Elle va le dire à mes parents… ? »

« Non. Non, je crois pas… Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais lui dire. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait ça… »

« Merci, Britt… »

« Bon, on devrait y aller, non ? » Dit la blonde, avec un soudain étrange enthousiasme.

« Ouais, laisse moi prendre mon sac, et j'arrive ! »

La brune s'éloigna quelques secondes pour prendre son sac, puis revint vers Brittany. Elle ouvrit la porte, fit sortir la blonde, puis sorti elle-même, avant de ferme la porte et la barrer. Elle observa Brittany de haut en bas, puis tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique Britt, comme toujours ! » La blonde rougis et souris.

« Merci, San ! Toi aussi ! »

Elles se rendirent à l'école à pieds, en parlant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Santana pris bien la précaution de se tenir assez loin d'elle, de ne pas lui tenir la main, ni l'embrasser, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas prête, tout simplement. Elle savait que ça faisait du mal à Brittany, et elle détestait ça, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Plus tard ; dernier cours de la journée, mathématiques.

Brittany détestait les mathématiques. Pour elle, c'était la pire des matières. Elle était incapable de comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle était assise à côté de Santana, qui lui expliquait, ou qui la laissait copier sur sa feuille. Parfois, la Latina aidait même Brittany avec ses devoirs. C'est pourquoi Brittany aimait tellement Santana. Elle était la seule à ne pas la traiter de stupide, la seule à l'aider à comprendre, la seule à ne pas la regarder comme si elle était un monstre, la seule à _l'aimer_. La cloche sonna enfin, les deux adolescentes se dépêchèrent de sortir de la classe. Elles marchaient vers leurs casier, lorsqu'elle croisèrent 2 de leurs amis, ou tout au moins, 2 des amis de Brittany.

« Hey ! Salut les gars ! » Dit-elle, lorsqu'elle aperçut Kurt et Blaine marcher dans les couloirs du lycée, en ce tenant la main, affichant bien leur amour.

_Pas tout le monde qui ont cette chance.._ Pensa-t-elle.

« Salut Brittany ! Et Santana.» Répondit Blaine, tout sourire. Santana hocha la tête, simplement.

« Brit ! Ça va ? » Dis Kurt, le sourire aux lèvres également, toujours tenant la main de son petit ami. Il savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'adresser la parole à la Latina, elle l'envoyerait balader en balançant une insulte sur lui et ses goûts vestimentaires ou Blaine et ses nœuds papillons, qui étaient, soit dit en passant, extrêmement craquants.

« Ça va hyper bien, et vous ? » Dis Brittany, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« Dis Brittany, tu as l'air bien heureuse. Et je connais ce genre de joie.. Ne serais tu pas en amour ? » Brittany rougissa, tandis que Santana la regardait, mi offensée, mi inquiète, ayant peur de sa réponse.

« Oui.. oui on peut dire ça ! » Brittany répondit-elle, toujours souriante. Kurt lâcha la main de Blaine et sauta devant Brittany, tout excité.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Brittany ! Tu fois me le présenter ! Et a Blaine aussi ! On pourra faire des sorties à 4 ! Oh mon dieu, ça va être gé-ni-al ! Allez, dis moi c'est qui ! Alleeeez ! » Il fit une fausse moue devant une Brittany rieuse, pendant que Blaine le regardait avec un regard amoureux, se demandait pourquoi il avait été aussi chanceux d'avoir un homme aussi parfait.

« Non, Kurtie, je peux pas te le dire. » Dit Brittany, en souriant. Santana soupira discrètement de soulagement.

« Très bien, alors je devrai deviner ! Sam ? » La blonde fit non de la tête. « Finn ? Ah non, il sort avec Rachel ! Alors… Puck ? » Elle hocha la tête négativement. « Ou alors Mike ? Ou Jacob ? Ou… Oh ! Je sais qui ! Artie ! Comme tu es déjà sortie avec lui.. » Brittany grimaca, au souvenir de sa relation avec Artie, qui ne la traitais pa tellement bien, ni avec Tina d'ailleurs, d'après ce que la jeune fille asiatique lui avait raconté de son ancienne relation avec le garçon handicapé.

« Non, non, et non ! C'est aucun de ceux là ! C'est.. c'est une personne très spéciale.. » Elle vit Santana lui fait un petit sourire.

« Bon, alors j'abandonne, si ce n'est aucun de ceux la, je ne l'aurai jamais ! » Dit-il, en reprenant la main de Blaine. « Bon, s'il y a du nouveau, tu me le dis, d'accord ? »

« Promis ! » Répondit la blonde.

« Bon ! Alors, on vous laisse ! Salut Britt.. Santana… » Il s'éclipsa, en tenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Ils étaient trop mignons, comme le couple parfait. Ça rendait parfois un peu jalouse Brittany. Elle aussi aimerait partager son amour avec tout le monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Pff ! Enfin, je les supporte pas, ceux là ! T'a vu comment ils m'ont ignoré ? Pff ! »

« Saaan.. ! Ils sont super gentils ! Et ça aiderait peut-être, si tu te montrais plus gentille, non ? »

« Pff ! Pas envie. » Répondit la Latina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. La blonde laissa échapper un rire.

« San.. Tu es tellement adorable.. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.. Je peux ? » Santana s'assura que le couloir était vide. Il l'était, après tout, c'était la fin de la journée, tout le monde était rentré chez eux. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et ouvrit ses bras accueillant pour le corps de Brittany. Cette dernière s'y glissa aussitôt. Elle soupira d'aise lorsque son corps entra en contact avec celui de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, San… » Elles avaient été ensemble toute la journée, mais la Latina savait ce que la blonde voulait dire, elle ressentait la même chose. C'était difficile de ne plus pouvoir embrasser la blonde quand elle le voulait, ou de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma Brit. » Après quelques minutes, elle se sépara d'elle. Elles était dans un endroit public, après tout. « Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? Ça te dirait d,aller chez toi, de prendre un bon bain chaud ensemble, de faire venir du chinois et de regarder le film que tu veux ? » Les lèvres de la blonde s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

« Oh oui San ! Même La Petite Sirène ? » Santana ria légèrement.

« Même la petite sirène. » La blonde, toujours souriant, attrapa son petit doigt dans le sien, puis marcha vers la sortie de l'école, plus heureuse que jamais.

**Voilaaa ! Alors, vous aimez ? Donnez moi vos impressions, les rewiews ne sont pas de refus :D Comme prochain chapitre, vous voulez avoir la soirée, ou autre chose ? Laissez moi savoir ! Meerciiii ! Et n'oubliez pas.. Plus de rewiews = Nouveaux chapitres plus rapidement! ;D Et Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs alertes et/ou leurs favoris, et à ceux qui ont rewiewé. Je vous suis très reconnaissante! :D**

**Rose :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard, j'ai été assez occupée, en plus, j'ai été coupée de la connexion internet (Je sais que tout le monde dit ça, mais je vous jure que c'est vrai !) Alors, voilà la soirée entre Brittany et Santana. Pour tout vous avouer, je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'excitant dedans.. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer D **

Les deux filles arrivèrent chez Brittany. Ses parents étaient partis pour la soirée, ils allaient souper au restaurant, donc la maison était libre.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » Demanda Santana. La blonde s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« On peut écouter la petite sirène ? » Elle fit CES yeux, ceux qui faisaient fondre Santana. Elle ne put refuser, c'était impossible. Elle rigola légèrement.

« Ok, Brit, va l'installer, pendant que je commande la pizza… ! » Brittany sauta sur place, plaça un doux baiser sur la joue de Santana, et monta dans sa chambre en courant. Santana alla dans la cuisine, un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Brittany était adorable.. Elle était comme un ange.. En fait, elle était un ange. Ses yeux bleus hypnotisants, ses beaux, longs et doux cheveux blonds, son corps de déesse, sa naïveté, qui faisait tout simplement craquer la Latina. Elle prit son portable, appela une pizzeria, et commanda une pizza au fromage et pepperoni la préférée de Brittany. Elle lui donna l'adresse, raccrocha et monta dans la chambre de Brittany. Elle la vit assise sur le lit, apparemment très concentrée sur la pochette du DVD du film qu'elles allaient écouter. Elle s'était mise en pyjama, un shorty et une camisole, et elle ne portait clairement pas de sous-vêtements. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Santana entra finalement dans la chambre, et s'assit a coté de Brittany, en souriant. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle, souriant également. Santana retira sa veste, se retrouvant seulement en camisole.

« Je l'ai appelée, elle devrait arriver dans 10-15 minutes.. »

« Parfait ! » Elle se leva, alla mettre le DVD dans le lecteur, puis le prépara, et attendit la pizza pour le commencer. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, la Latina à ses côtés. Cette dernière avança sa tête très près de sa petite amie secrète, lui souris tendrement, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Brittany prolongea de la même façon, plongeant ses mains dans les magnifiques cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Après quelques minutes sans rompre le baiser, elles entendirent la porte sonner. Santana se détacha d'elle en lui souriant.

« Ça doit être la pizza, je reviens ! » Sur ces mots, elle embrassa tendrement la joue de la blonde, et descendis répondre au livreur, qui était plus concentré sur la poitrine de Santana que sur le prix de la pizza, ce qui lui valut de sauver 6$. Être sexy était assez pratique, il fallait le dire, pensa-t-elle en se souriant à elle-même, tout en remontant à la chambre de Brittany, qui attendait patiemment sur le lit, toujours dans la même position dans laquelle la Latina l'avait laissée. Santana s'assit sur le lit doucement, déposa la pizza à côté d'elle, et l'ouvrit. Elle s'allongea à coté de Brittany, puis l'observa se lever, aller prendre la télécommande qui était posée sur la table à côté de la télé. Elle revint aux côtés de sa petite amie, qui se colla davantage sur elle, et partit le film. Elle prit une pointe de la pizza, très concentrée sur le film, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ce qui faisait une bonne quinzaine de fois, mais c'était Brittany, et elle ne se lassait jamais des choses qu'elle aimait. Santana prit une pointe à son tour, et mordit dedans, plus concentrée sur Brittany que sur ce film, qu'elle avait vu autant de fois que la blonde. Santana n'était pas du genre à faire ce que les autres lui disent de faire, ou être gentille, mais pour Brittany, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Même écouter le même film 100 fois de suite, tant qu'elle est avec Brittany, elle veut seulement lui faire plaisir. 1h30 et deux pointes de pizza après, le film était terminé. Santana tourna la tête vers Brittany, qui lui souriait. Cette dernière se rapprocha de la Latina, poussant la boîte de pizza quasiment vide un peu plus loin. Elle colla son corps contre le sien, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Santana regarda l'heure. 21:37. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a Brittany, qui avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts. 'Au diable le bain', se dit-elle. Elle étira sa main pour fermer la lumière, retira ses jeans, mit les couvertures par-dessus leurs 2 corps, et s'endormit au son de la respiration de Brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai mis 2 chapitres, pour me faire pardonner de mon immense retard D3**

Le lendemain, après l'école, Brittany était à son casier, Santana la rejoignit.

« Salut Brit-Brit ! » Dit Santana, joyeusement. Brittany se tourna et fit un grand sourire à la vue de la latina.

« San' ! Tu m'as manqué » Dit la blonde, en faisant un câlin a Santana.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi… Je déteste les jeudis, on a aucun cours ensemble.. » Dit-elle, en se refroidissant un peu au câlin. Elle se sépara de la blonde relativement rapidement, s'assurant que personne ne les ai vues. « Euh..Tu veux sortir ce soir ?»

« Oui ! Tu veux aller ou ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller au cinéma ? »

« J'adorerais ça ! » Dit Brittany, avec un sourire géant aux lèvres.

« Tu voudrais aller voir quel film.. ? » Brittany fit mine de réfléchir.

« Y'a celui avec les aminals qui a l'air trop bien ! ». Santana rigola légèrement à sa prononciation de mot animal.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Britt. » Dit Santana, tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie, suivie par la jeune blonde. Elles avancèrent vers la voiture de Santana, Brittany ayant essayé d'avoir son permis plusieurs fois après la quatrième tentative, les deux filles avaient du se rendre à l'évidence que la blonde n'aurait sûrement jamais son permis. Santana ouvrit la portière pour Brittany, et se glissa à l'intérieur, coté conducteur. Elle attendit que Brittany soit bien assise dans la voiture, ceinture bouclée, pour démarrer direction le cinéma. Durant tout le trajet, Santana réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à Brittany, à leur relation… Elle se sentait misérable, elle était incapable de donner à Brittany ce qu'elle méritait, c'était juste trop pour elle. Oui, elle était en amour avec Brittany plus que personne ne pourrais sûrement jamais le savoir, mais d'un autre côté, elle était tout simplement incapable de contrer sa peur. Elle était trop grande, et beaucoup trop réaliste.

**Je sais que c'est vraiment, absolument, terriblement MINUSCULE (et assez nul..) , mais j'ai mon excuse ! Ce chapitre est fait pour vous faire patienter pour la suite, et je n'avais pas d'autre idée, c'était la seule façon de vous amener à la suite D DONT JE SUIS TRÈS FIÈRE, SOIT DIT EN PASSANT :D REVIEWS ! Laissez moi vos opinions, et essayer de trouver qu'est ce la suite est O3 JE VOUS AIME!**

**Rose xx**


	5. Chapter 5

SCÈNE CHEATING

Brittany avait cherché Santana toute la journée. Elle lui manquait, elle ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Elle avait regardé chez Santana, chez elle, même dans son garage, mais aucune trace de Santana. Elle avançait vers la maison de son dernier espoir ou elle aurait pu se trouver, chez Puck. Elle arriva devant la porte, et sonna. Quelques secondes plus tard, Puck apparut torse nu en jogging devant elle.

« Salut Brit..machin »

« Euh.. Salut Puck.. Tu n'aurais pas vu Santana.. ? »

« Euh.. »

« C'est qui bébé ? » Dit une voix familière.

Soudain, la propriétaire de la voix mystérieuse apparut aux cotés de Puck, vêtue seulement d'une chemise. Quand elle vu Brittany elle se figea, de même pour Brittany.

« San...Santana ? » Dit Brittany, qui commençait a avoir les larmes aux yeux, comprenant ce qui se passait.

« Britt.. ! » Dit Santana en rougissant, gênée.

« Qu..Qu'est ce que tu fais ici.. ? » Demanda Brittany, la voix tremblotante.

« Euh.. Et bah j'ai voulu rendre visite a Puck.. »

« Et pourquoi tu porte seulement une chemise ? » Demanda Brittany, la voix tremblante, sur le point de craquer.

« Parce que..J'ai mouillé ma robe.. »

Brittany senti une larme couler, aussitôt, Puck s'avanca pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« C'est bon, je te touche pas, si tu te calme et t'arrête de chialer ! »

Santana posa une main sur l'épaule de Puck en lui faisant signe de se calmer, ce qu'Il fit aussitôt.

« Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que ma petite amie m'a trompée ? » Dis Brittany, la gorge serrée.

« Elle t'a pas trompé ! » Dis Puck, essayant de la convaincre.

« Enfin.. on s'est embrassés, mais rien de plus.. » Dis Santana, pas sûre d'elle-même.

« Vous êtes certains ? »

« Brittany.. Je crois que tu devrais y aller. »

Pour Brittany, se fut comme un couteau en plein cœur. Jamais, ou presque, Santana ne l'avait appellée Brittany. Elle ne l'appelais comme ça seulement lorsqu'elle était fachée, ou que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brittany hocha la tête, puis sortit lentement de la maison, le cœur brisé. Une fois partie, Santana se retourna vers Puck.

« Je suis désolée. » Lui dit-elle, en regardant par terre.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Répondit Puck, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de rompre. » Dit-elle, en levant la tête.

« C'est normal.. Tu l'aimes.. »

« …C'est toi, maintenant. » Dit-elle, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix, ce que Puck ne remarqua pas.

« C'est mieux » Dit-il en souriant, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Brittany marchait dans la rue, ne savant pas trop ou aller. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid et elle pleurait. Soudainement, elle eut une crampe et fut forcée de s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut un SMS :

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai aimée, vraiment. Mais ça a toujours été et ça sera toujours Puck. Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie. 3 »

Après l'avoir lu, elle re-fondit en larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça arrivait vraiment. Ça devait être un cauchemar. Santana la quittait. Elle l'avait trompée et maintenant elle la quittait. Par SMS en plus. C'en était trop pour Brittany. Elle se sentait vide. Un vide auquel seul Santana pouvait répondre. Elle répondit au SMS :

« Je ne comprend pas… Mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, San'. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai probablement toujours. Soit heureuse avec lui. »

Après l'avoir envoyé, elle se leva et continua de marcher, savant cette fois, ou aller.

« Attend » Dit Santana, en le repoussant doucement, et en sortant son portable.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je lui dois au moins ça.. » Dit-elle, en envoyant un SMS à Brittany.

« Tu la quitte par SMS ? C'est pas cool ça... »

« Hey, je fais ça pour toi ! »

« Je sais » Dit Puck, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle le stoppa encore une fois. Il fronça les sourcils, elle sortit son portable de sa poche, et lisa le SMS de Brittany, qui lui fit mal.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit.. ? » Dit Puck, prudemment. Santana prit une grande inspiration.

« Elle dit que je lui ai brisée le cœur, qu'elle m'aime.. et elle me souhaite du bonheur avec toi. » Dit-elle, un peu froidement.

« Oh.. » Dit Puck.

« Je vais aller m'habiller.. » Dit Santana, en montant dans la chambre de Puck.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, habillée avec toutes ses affaires.

« Bon.. Je vais y aller.. On se voit demain à l'école. » Dit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis sortit de la maison, et se rendit chez elle.

Brittany se rendit chez quelqu'un en particulier, n'ayant plus d'idées ou aller, ni quoi faire. Elle sonna a la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Salut Kurt.. » Dit Brittany, toujours les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Brittany ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Dit Kurt, en la faisant entrer.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger.. Je savais juste pas ou aller.. » Dit-elle en entrant.

« T'inquiète, tu ne me dérange pas du tout » Dit Kurt, en refermant la porte. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Brittany regarda Kurt dans les yeux et fondit en larmes encore une fois. Kurt eut comme réflexe de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'emmener sur le canapé. Kurt caressait ses cheveux pendant que Brittany pleurait. Une fois calmée, elle prit la parole.

« Je... Je suis allée chez Puck... Pour voir si Santana était la… Et il a répondu torse nu…Et Santana est arrivée a côté de lui, avec seulement une chemise sur elle. Je savais qu'elle m'avait trompée, mais je voulais être sûre alors je leur ai posé des questions.. en pleurant.. Ils m'ont menti, et Santana a fini par me dire de m'en aller. Je suis partie et elle m'a envoyé ce SMS. » Raconta-t-elle, en sortant son portable de sa poche pour le montrer a Kurt, qui, après l'avoir lu, regarda Brittany avec une mine désolée.

« Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Britt… Blaine ne m'a jamais trompé. Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, je sais à quel point tu l'aimes. ». Brittany hocha la tête.

« Je crois que ça sera toujours comme ça… Mais moi, évidemment, je n'ai rien à dire. » Kurt la regarda.

« Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? » Brittany se leva.

« Non… Merci, mais ma mère doit déjà s'inquiéter, je vais y aller… »

Kurt se leva a son tour.

« Très bien, comme tu veux… Mais tu m'appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce sois, d'accord ? Tu peux compter sur moi. » Dit-il, en faisant un sourire, auquel Brittany répondit tendrement.

« Je sais, merci Kurt. : Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Kurt la suivit, lui dit au revoir, la pris dans ses bras et la regarda partir. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre, et appela Blaine pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

Santana était dans l'entrée, toujours dans sa voiture. Elle réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à Puck, à Brittany… Elle s'en voulait d'avoir brisé le cœur de Brittany. Elle l'aimait, ça, elle en était sûre, et elle l'aimerait sûrement toujours… Mais elle avait peur. Trop peur. Trop peur pour vivre son amour avec Brittany, et affronter tout ce qui venait avec. Alors, elle a préféré agir comme une lâche et retourner avec Puck. Elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment de sentiments pour lui, mais elle se disait qu'une vie d'hétéro était bien plus facile que celle d'une lesbienne. En plus, elle savait par-dessus tout que ses parents allaient la rejeter, et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle se décida finalement a sortir de sa voiture. Elle entra dans sa maison qui, comme à l'habitude, était vide. Elle monta dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa a tous les bons moments qu'elle avait eu avec Brittany, et finit par s'endormir, toute habillée.

_**LE LENDEMAIN ! A l'école.**_

Brittany marchait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Santana, afin de s'expliquer avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, tout simplement. Après 10 minutes, elle la trouva enfin. Elle avança vers elle.

« Salut Santana. » Dit Brittany, plus ou moins froidement.

« Hey... Brittany… Qu'est ce qui se passe… ? » Demanda-t-elle, prudemment.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oh rien. J'aimerais seulement avoir des explications au fait que j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer. Au fait qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, on parlait de se marier, de notre vie futurienne, et qu'hier, tu m'as non seulement trompée, mais en plus, quittée. » Santana était bouche bée. Jamais elle n'avait vue Brittany autant en colère et triste à la fois. Et tout ça à cause d'elle. À cause de sa lâcheté. Elle l'aimait, bien sûr. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, n'en pouvait plus de se battre. Elle vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Brittany, et sentit son cœur se briser. Elle détestait voir pleurer Brittany, que ce soit parce qu'elle avait peur des fantômes sous son lit ou de l'orage, soit parce qu'elle venait de la quitter. Elle avait une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle savait que la blonde la repousserait, alors tout ce qu'elle eut le courage de dire fut :

« Je suis désolée.. » Avant de tourner le pas et se diriger vers les toilettes, pour cacher ses larmes. Brittany resta sur place quelques minutes, puis reprit ses esprits et sorti prendre l'air.

**Alors, vous trouvez ça comment ? Je veux tout pleins de reviews, pour savoir ce que vous pensez :D MERCI JE VOUS AIME !**

**Rosexxx**


End file.
